Untouched A Cody Rhodes' One Shot
by x0 Cody's Rhodie 0x
Summary: **ONESHOT SONG FIC** Based off of the song "Untouched" by the Veronicas. Rated M for ... well read the title. Cody's back in town for RAW and Gianna hasn't seen him in a while. See what happens when they decide to have a little fun. Cody Rhodes / OC


***_* So after a mini arguemental discussion with my biff about how much I hate my writing, I told her I'd write something. I did and it actually didn't come out quite horrible so here it is. It's my first story so be gentle. *_***

**Untouched**

'_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalala lalalala  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop'  
_

Cody and Gianna stumbled into Cody's hotel room, eyes closed and lips locked. They were unaware of anything but each other, tripping over dirty laundry and banging into coffee tables and other objects of that sort. Cody was in town and this was the night she's been anticipating for months.

The couple eventually managed to find their way to the bed and aimlessly fell on to it. Cody climbed on top of Gianna and kissed her neck sensually. Gianna sighed in ecstasy as he managed to make a trail of kisses from her upper neck to her collar bone as he slowly unzipped her skin-tight leather vest revealing a red velet bra.

There was an absurd buzzing coming from the desk across the room, bringing the two back to reality. Cody began to climb off of Gianna but she quickly grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gianna asked annoyed.

"To answer my phone..?" Cody replied a bit confused.

"Codes, shut the fuck up and just continue what you were doing." Gianna ordered, sitting up as she started to unbutton Cody's shirt.

'_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me'_

Cody slid off Gianna's skinny jeans along with her underwear and guided her to lie back down on the bed as she threw her bra on the chair next to the bed. He smiled slyly as he let his hand roam her body. Gianna grabbed Cody's hand and lightly kissed his fingertips. He dragged his fingers up and down her body as if to tease her before slowly entering one inside of her.

Gianna bit her lip as Cody pleasured her with his fingers. He wanted her to beg for the mind-blowing sex that she's been waiting for for months. Cody added another finger and Gianna moaned loudly, grabbing onto Cody's muscular arm. Cody smirked and lightly brushed his lips against her neck.

"Gi, how bad do you want it?" Cody asked nibbling on her ear

"So bad Cody, you have no idea…." Gianna answered nearly out of breathe

"I don't know babe… that doesn't exactly sound to convincing.." Cody stated shaking his head

"Cody Garrett Runnels, I want you in me… I want you in me now." Giana demanded grabbing Cody by the belt.

"That's much better." Cody said with a smirk at he started to unbuckle his belt.

'_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)'_

Gianna quietly stumbled out of Cody's hotel room looking disheveled as can be. She yawned and zipped her vest as she slowly walked to the elevator. All she wanted to do was go back down to her room and sleep since she hardly got any the night before.

On her way to the elevator, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr. were coming out of their room and noticed Gianna. Randy back stiffened and he shook his head.

"No wonder Runnels didn't pick up his phone last night. He was with the skank." Randy explained to Ted loudly so Gianna could hear

"Blow me Randal." Gianna said flipping him off

"The correct term would be 'eat me' and sure, I'll take you to my room tonight and have my way with you just like Cody did last night." Randy retorted

"You're so incredibly jealous that your best friend took me away from you… just get over it." Gianna said crossing her arms

"Randy, we're supposed to meet Candice and Mickie for breakfast…" Ted interrupted

"You wish I was jealous. You whore." Randy hissed before walking towards the elevator

"I think I'll take the stairs." Gianna said to herself

'_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you'_

Gianna sat in her hotel room watching Monday Night RAW wishing she was there with Cody. Due to Randy's jealousness, Cody thought it would be best if she stayed back at the hotel to avoid any problems. This upset her because Cody had planned to catch a 6AM flight to the next state and wouldn't be able to see him.

Cody and Ted won their match against Degeneration X and Gianna was so excited for Cody. She sort of wished that she would be able to celebrate with him but she texted him as if it didn't bother her.

'_SO proud of you babe. We'll save the celebratory fun for a rainy day ;) xoxo'_

Gianna decided that she would lie down and go to bed. Even though it was early, she didn't exactly have anything else to do.

'_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you'_

"Oh, yeah Cody…" Gianna moaned from under Cody

"You like that baby?" Cody asked while wiping her bangs from her eyes

"Don't stop." Gianna replied in between breathes.

There was a loud knock at the door and Gianna was brought back to reality. She opened her eyes and groaned as she took the covers off of her.

"Who is it?" Gianna asked yawning

"Housekeeping!" somebody replied from the other side of the door with a squeaky voice

Gianna narrowed her eyebrows. "What the fuck?" she asked herself walking over to the door and opening it.

"Did I wake you babe?"Cody asked stepping in the room and closing the door behind him

"Codes… what are you doing here?" Gianna asked confused

"Well I was out having a few drinks with the guys and Randy wanted to go out for a smoke and to get fresh air, so I went with him..." Cody explained while taking his blazer off

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she asked leaning against the wall

Cody smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "Well when we were out there, it started to pour. And then I thought of what you said…. And now I'm here."

Gianna smiled and walked up to Cody. "You are something else Runnels." She said before kissing him slowly.

It seems their rainy day came sooner than expected. Let the celebrating begin…

'_Untouched  
And I need you so much'_

***_* Rate and Review! Or my boyfriend Cody Rhodes will explain how him and the fine (sorry biff) Ted DiBiase Jr. made DX submit. CONGRATS TO THEM! Btw, he used the word SUBMISSION several times. Just saying. *_***


End file.
